


Seeing Is Believing

by sdk, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Felching, Hand Job, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Seeing Is Believing

**Title:** Seeing Is Believing  
 **Authors:** [](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sdk**](http://sdk.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco, Al/Scorpius (they are about 16)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Content/Warnings:** Anal, felching for H/D; voyeurism, handjobs for AS/S  
 **Word Count:** ~1800  
 **Summary/Description:** "Scorpius was convinced their fathers were fucking; Al was not, and Scorpius was out to prove him wrong."  
 **Authors' Notes:** Thanks to [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for the read through and [](http://samedy.insanejournal.com/profile)[**samedy**](http://samedy.insanejournal.com/) for the speedy beta. ♥

Draco gripped the sheets on either side of Harry's head, the muscles in his arms quivering. Harry thrust up into him, the angle sublime.

"Love to fuck you like this," Harry panted.

"Because you're a bastard," Draco hissed, his neglected cock leaking onto Harry's stomach. Harry's fingers dug into Draco's thighs, his hips pumping rhythmically. They used the least amount of lube and never overstretched Draco as both of them wanted to _feel_ everything as Harry's cock drove into him.

Hot, tight, full. Perfect.

"You _love_ it." Harry moaned as Draco clenched around him, not willing to admit with words that what Harry said was true.

His legs ached, his balls were tight. Draco knew what Harry was waiting for but he wasn't about to give it to him. Not yet.

"Is that the best you can do, _Potter_?" Draco asked, squeezing Harry's gorgeous cock once more, feeling every inch as Harry pushed inside. Sweat trailed down his cheek, his chest, the small of his back. Harry was no better, his messy mop of hair damp, his grip on Draco's thighs beginning to slip.

His eyes, however, blazed and he grinned. "Oh, you want to see the best I can do?" Draco keened the moment Harry braced his feet against the bed, shifted his hips, and sped the pace, his stomach smacking against Draco's cock and balls as he fucked him.

"Better?" Harry said, reaching for a nipple and twisting, the frisson of pleasurable pain shooting straight to Draco's balls.

"Harder," he gasped, the friction against his cock almost enough to push him over the edge. "So close…"

Harry pulled him down hard as he slammed in and Draco exploded, his cock pulsing, his eyes falling closed as his head fell back. He felt Harry's nails dig into his skin, heard his guttural cry as his emptied himself inside Draco.

As Draco opened his eyes, he watched as Harry trailed his finger through the come on his chest and sucked his finger into his mouth.

"God, you're a filthy man," Draco sniffed but readily accepted the two dripping fingers Harry offered, sucking his own come from them greedily.

"Just wait until I've cleaned up _my_ mess," Harry said with a wicked grin and Draco shivered. For whatever reason, Harry loved cleaning him up after they fucked. Harry reached up to the nape of his neck and pulled Draco down into a rough kiss, their lips and tongues salty with sweat and come. When Harry pulled back, Draco lifted off his softening cock and braced himself as Harry moved behind him.

The first touch of his tongue to Draco's hole reminded Draco just why he didn't mind Harry's odd fetish at all.

"Merlin," Draco breathed, pushing his hips back against Harry's face, desperate to get closer to Harry's tongue. He felt more than heard Harry's chuckle against his arse. Spreading his thighs wider, he pulled a pillow close and closed his eyes, melting under the onslaught.

~~*~~

Torch light flickered from the bedroom into the hallway as Scorpius carefully pushed open the door just a crack, hoping an untimely creak wouldn't give their presence away. They were hidden under the Invisibility Cloak to be safe, nicked from James earlier that night when Scorpius had first concocted the plan. Not that there was much of a plan involved. It was fairly simple: Scorpius was convinced their fathers were fucking; Al was not, and Scorpius was out to prove him wrong.

The sight before them proved Al very wrong indeed.

Scorpius would have allowed himself a moment to gloat, but it was rather hard to gloat while watching his father fuck Mr. Potter. Or rather more accurately, watch his father _get_ fucked by Mr. Potter. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting: a pile of blankets hiding two writhing forms; a steady wave of grunts and moans emanating from the bedroom; or even just both of them tangled together in sleep. The latter wouldn't have proved Scorpius' theory beyond a doubt, but would have shown Al that _something_ was going on.

But this was nothing he'd considered. This was his father, naked, straddled over Mr. Potter's tanned thighs as he took every inch of that long, thick cock.

"I told you," Scorpius finally said. Al made a vague grunt of disgust that Scorpius felt in a stream of hot breath tickling the back of his neck. Al could act as repulsed as he wanted, but there was no hiding his growing erection, pressing against the back of Scorpius' thigh. They both knew Al couldn't pretend he'd hidden his wand there. Wands weren't thick and didn't usually twitch in one's pants.

Al's fingers wrapped around Scorpius' wrist and gave a half-hearted tug, but he remained rooted to the spot. He knew they _should_ go—Scorpius' point had been proven rather spectacularly—but like Al, Scorpius couldn't tear his eyes away.

It wasn't that Scorpius didn't know what two men fucking looked like. After several hours _relaxing_ with his father's secret stash of porn magazines, Scorpius was well acquainted with the act, but watching two images grind and thrust on glossy parchment was nothing compared to seeing it live with his own eyes. It could be any two men. The fact that it was their fathers just made it more…interesting.

Scorpius was as hard as Al. He'd be a rather sorry teenage boy if he hadn't been, but there was an undeniable ache pooling at his belly. Even Al's light touch on his wrist sent shivers down his spine.

"How does it fit?" Al whispered and all Scorpius could do was shrug. Mr. Potter was very well-endowed—it looked like the base of his cock was almost as large as Scorpius' fist—but every inch slid easily inside his father.

Judging by the hard length pressed against the back of Scorpius' thigh it seemed Al had inherited more than his father's looks, and Scorpius had the undeniable urge to find out for sure. He wondered if he could take the entire length just like his father, wondered what it would feel like to have Al stretching him wide open.

Before he knew what he was doing, Scorpius had thrown off Al's light grip and slipped his hand between their bodies, fingers dancing along the waistband of Al's pyjama bottoms. He fumbled around until he found the drawstring, then tugged the knot loose.

"What are you—?"

"Shh," Scorpius cut off Al's breathy whisper. "You don't want them to hear us, do you? Spread your legs."

For a moment, Al didn't move, and Scorpius was half-afraid that he was going to run off with the Invisibility Cloak, leaving Scorpius stranded and exposed with a raging hard-on, but finally Al let out a shaky breath and complied.

Scorpius' eyes never left the bedroom, his gaze lingering on the way Mr. Potter's hand slipped over his father's sweat-slicked skin, the curve of his father's back as he let out a low moan, on how their hips rocked together as Mr. Potter's cock slid inside his father over and over again. It was so easy to imagine it was him with Al beneath, thrusting inside his tight arse, smoothing his palms over Scorpius' spine and down squeezing his arse.

The angle was awkward, but Scorpius managed to slip his hand beneath the loosened waistband. Al wasn't wearing pants; of course he never wore pants to bed—a fact that had stoked Scorpius' fantasies often—and he could feel a faint brush of hair just below Al's navel on his way down. Al trembled and let out a sigh as Scorpius fingers reached the head of his cock. Scorpius tried to take his time exploring the soft head, but too quickly his greedy fingers were dancing down the shaft—he wondered if Al's cock was flushing the same red as his father's—and further below to gently palm Al's balls. They were heavy in his hand, already as swollen as Scorpius' own, and he squeezed them again when Al whispered, "Come on."

Scorpius grinned, wrapped his fingers around the shaft, and pulled.

It was hard to get a good rhythm and his shoulder was already tingling under the strain, but Al bucked into his fist and Scorpius forgot about everything except the sight before them and making Al come. His own cock was screaming for friction—for anything—he'd settle for the barest hint of a touch, and he nearly pushed his free hand down his pants to ease his suffering when Al's arm snaked around his waist and shoved his hand inside without so much as a fumble, as if it wasn't the first time he'd done this.

Al's hand was glorious. There was nothing special about his movements; he just wrapped his fist tightly around Scorpius' shaft and wanked him just like any other night with Scorpius' right hand. But somehow it made Scorpius tremble, pleasure coursing through him. Maybe because it was _Al_ , or maybe it was the way Al's knuckles brushed against that sensitive spot just beneath the head with every stroke, or maybe it was because they were both getting off while their fathers fucked each other a few feet away, but Scorpius was already on the edge. His orgasm threatened to overcome him after only a few strokes.

Mr. Potter was slamming into his father then, and Al bucked his hips, pushing his cock through the tight circumference of Scorpius' fist to rub against his arse. Scorpius squeezed Al's cock one last time and felt him spasm before Scorpius gave into his release, coating Al's fist and the front of his pyjamas with his come. His eyes had fallen closed without him knowing, and he snapped them open just in time to see Mr. Potter's cock, slick and shiny, sliding out, followed by a trail of come dripping down his father's thighs.

If Scorpius could have come again, he would have at the sight.

He was spent though, and leaned bonelessly against Al's solid weight. His shoulder began to cramp and he pulled his hand out of Al's trousers just as Al whispered, "We should go—"

"Yeah." Scorpius took a breath. He felt a bit cold without Al's hand cupping his softening cock—he could hear Al wiping the come away on his pyjamas while tugging at Scorpius' arm.

"Come on."

Al took a step and Scorpius made to follow, tossing one last look over his shoulder at their fathers, and the sight made him stumble to a stop, nearly dislodging him from the safety of the cloak. Al paused mid-stride and tugged him forward. "Come _on_. We really need to take a shower."

Scorpius grinned, his mind's eye filled with his last look into the bedroom and Mr. Potter's greedy tongue lapping at his father's hole. "I've got a better idea."


End file.
